


Twist in the tether

by Awwjeezitsamy, JohnImNotGayWatson



Series: A Thread With A Thousand Ties [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Handcuffs, Johnlock Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/pseuds/Awwjeezitsamy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnImNotGayWatson/pseuds/JohnImNotGayWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to disrupt John's date with a text, and with Sherlock in control of text-based truth or dare, things were only going to end one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist in the tether

John, I have something to tell you. -SH

 

What is it Sherlock? I'm on a date! -JW

 

The results of my experiment on you. -SH

 

Can it wait? Bit busy here! -JW

 

Wait. Experiment? -JW

 

No it can't wait. And yes, experiment. -SH

 

Yes it can. Stop texting me. -JW

 

I can't, I'm bored. Why don't you want to talk to me? -SH

 

Sherlock. I. Am. On. A. Date. You better be lucky that I am talking to you know, cause Sarah's at the restroom. -JW

 

Sarah? Really John, have you no self-respect? -SH

You went there before and she dumped you -SH

 

I've lost all self respect when I started living with you, you prat. -JW

 

That's not true, I imagine you lost it long before then. That's beside the point, I'm bored, John! -SH

 

Well, go away and bother somebody else! -JW 

 

Don't be dull John, just come home and see me! -SH

 

Sherlock, for the love of Christ. I'm on a date! -JW

 

She is clearly unimpressed, she's been gone a fair while, unless you've been texting with her in front of, you naughty boy. -SH

 

Bye, Sherlock. -JW

 

No, John, don't go! -SH

 

She's coming back, I have to go. -JW

 

Tell her to piss off. -SH

 

I'm telling you to piss off. -JW

 

Don't do that, you know you love me ,John. -SH

 

Not as much as I want to get off with Sarah. -JW

 

I think we both know that's not true. -SH

 

Shut up, Sherlock! And what experiment were you talking about? -JW

 

Oh nothing, if you don't want to talk to me, I won't tell you. -SH

 

I'm in the bathroom now. Sarah thinks that I'm calling to check up on you because of an experiment went wrong. -JW

 

I am not telling you anything John Watson, come home if you want to know. -SH

 

Fine. Fine. I'm turning my phone off. Bother your brother or Greg. -JW

 

They're on a date, that would be rude. -SH

 

I'M ON A DATE! -JW

 

I know, you did mention, several times. -SH

 

Turning my phone off. -JW

 

No you aren't, don't try me, Watson. -SH

 

Stop calling me! I'm going out now -JW

 

You do that, do reply between bites will you? -SH

 

I have no reason to! -JW

 

You know I am a perfectly adequate reason. -SH

 

Care to elaborate? -JW

 

Well John, you say you have no reason to text back, and yet here you are, replying. My guess is you have gone back to the table, thus not to arouse suspicion from Sarah. -SH

 

Well, my hopes of a good shag tonight are ruined. -JW

 

Why is that? -SH

 

You! -JW

 

Good! -SH

 

We're going to a cinema now -JW

 

What are you going to watch? -SH

 

Some movie called The Hobbit. Looks good so far. -JW

 

I read that! Turn your phone on silent so we can talk. -SH

And don't grope Sarah. -SH

 

Quit telling me what to do on my one date! -JW

 

Fine, if you must act like a horny teenager, then grope away!  
-SH

 

I see an insult in there. -JW

 

Intended! -SH

 

Alright, Phone is on silent and such. -JW

 

HA! So you do want to talk to me. -SH

 

Sarah's getting on my last nerve -JW

 

Oh, what has Miss Perfect done now? -SH

 

What everyone does. Assume I'm gay just because I'm talking to you. -JW

 

An understandable conclusion! -SH

 

...What? -JW

 

Well, I'm gay, it isn't a massive leap to make -SH

 

I thought you were married to your work? -JW

 

John, my dear, you have asked me that question merely once in four years, and that was the first time we met. Now it is safe to assume that something could have changed my mind. -SH

 

Who changed your mind? -JW

 

I'll give you three guesses. -SH

 

Um...Anderson? -JW

 

Yes, John, the person who has turned my world upside down and makes me want to engage in rough, passionate sex, is Anderson. -SH

 

Really? That goes on a whole new level of nasty. -JW 

 

Surprisingly enough, no, not really. Try again. -SH

 

Greg? -JW

 

Wait, no, he's with Mycroft. Does that count as a guess? -JW

 

Yes it does, one more go, you can do it! -SH

 

Don't tell me its Moriarty... -JW

 

Give me a little more credit than that. -SH

 

Oh I don't know! Who? Sarah's so boring, I think I'm going to take a nap. -JW

 

You can't nap on a date, you won't be able to talk to me! -SH

 

I consider this little chat more of a date than Sarah, surprisingly. Normally she's not like this. -JW

 

Then I'll consider myself lucky. Maybe she knows where you really want to be. -SH

 

Right now I really want to be in my bed. -JW

 

That's not true. -SH

 

Oh I'm pretty sure it is. A sidewalk even sounds comfortable at this point. -JW

 

You know what sounds better? -SH

 

Certainly not one of your t-shirts... -JW

 

Sorry, forget that. I'm sleep deprived. -JW

 

I was thinking my lap, but you would look good in my t-shirt. -SH

 

That would work too... -JW

God what am I saying? -JW

 

WHAT? -SH

 

Never mind. I'm watching the movie, -JW

 

No you aren't. You want to sleep on my lap? -SH

 

...No -JW

 

Yes you do. -SH

 

Why? -JW

 

Just a feeling I have. Maybe you should go back to your film. -SH

 

No, I told her I needed some air. -JW

 

I forgot that the cinema was in a vacuum. -SH

 

I'm about to catch a cab home -JW

 

You can't stand her up, get back in there and pretend you want to be there, just don't kiss her. -SH

 

And if I do? -JW

 

I won't kiss you. -SH

 

Yes you will. -JW

 

So you'll let me? -SH

 

Now now, I didn't say that -JW

 

OK then, forget I mentioned it. -SH

 

No no. You're not kissing me. I'm going to kiss you. -JW

 

John, I think you're perhaps a little too desperate now. -SH

 

Me desperate? Says the 5 year old who ruins all of my dates -JW

 

Yes, you desperate. Are you implying I have other motives for interrupting your date? -SH

 

And if I am? -JW

 

Nothing I can do about it, is there? -SH

 

Okay. Lets make this simple, shall we? You want me. I want you. Problem? Let's fix it. -JW

 

I don't want you, where did you get that from. Anyway, you aren't gay. -SH

 

Oh, How complicated you are. -JW

 

I am an enigma. -SH

 

You're a drama queen. -JW

 

You don't appreciate me. -Sh

 

I wouldn't have you any other way. -JW

 

Even if I do experiments on you? -SH

 

Depends on the experiments...But yes even if you do. -JW

 

Like tonight's experiment? -SH

 

As long as its not a risk to me dying or anything of the sort, Then yes. -JW

 

No, I just wanted to see if you want me as much as I want you. I found my answer. -SH

 

Wait, what are you planning? -JW

 

Tonight. I interrupted your date, anyone else would have ignored it or just turned there phone off, but not you, and on no less than two occasions this evening you have actually left your date just to talk to me. So lets think about that shall we? Why would you: John I'mNotGay Watson bother with me when you could get off with Sarah? My conclusion: You.Want.Me -SH

 

I... -JW

 

Care to deny it, or any input really? -SH

 

Same for you, you know. Every single time I mention any of my exes or dates or any girl for that matter, you get angry and change the subject, insult me, go silent and sulk, or go to your room. Every time I am with a girl in any way or within a foot of them you stand closer to me, you deduce them to nothing and you text me constantly. -JW

You. Want. Me. -JW

 

That wasn't a denial. -SH

 

You sure? -JW

 

Yes, you definitely didn't deny it. -SH

 

This movie is boring -JW

 

Lets play truth or dare! -SH

 

Way to feel like a teenager -JW

 

Is that a yes? -SH

 

Sure, Why not? -JW

 

Truth or Dare Mr Watson? -SH

 

Truth. I think. -JW

 

Do you want to kiss me? -SH

 

Maybe. -JW

 

Answer honestly, you're ruining it! -SH

 

Gah. Yes. Of course I want to kiss you. -JW

 

Truth or dare? -SH

 

Now now. Its your turn. Truth or dare? -JW

 

No, it's my game. -SH

 

Fine! Your way. Dare. -JW

 

Have an orgasm. -SH

In the cinema -SH

Really loud -SH

 

Oh you're kidding. No. -JW

 

Do it, now, and send me a recording. -SH

You're not the only one wanting to get off you know. -SH

Just fake it, for me. -SH

 

I'm in a cinema! No! -JW

 

Do it, you can't not do a dare, did you not learn this? -SH

 

I'm going to kill you for this! -JW

 

Do it, don't forget to record it. -SH

 

Here. Dear god, here. *VIDEO UPLOADING* -JW

 

That was much louder that I expected, you really can fake it can't you! -SH

 

I'm going to kill you. -JW

 

I am so turned on if that makes you feel better. -SH

 

I hope you're miserable. -JW

 

Oh no, I have your recording on repeat. -SH

 

Sarah stormed off. -JW

 

I consider my mission successful then. -SH

 

You're going to be the death of me. -JW

 

I died once already, it's not so bad. -SH

 

Of course it wasn't bad for you, huh? Yea, okay. -JW

 

Is it still too soon? -SH

 

I've lost the mood, I'm on my way home. -JW

 

Wait wait wait, I'm recording you something. -SH

*UPLOADING VIDEO* -SH

 

Is that you?! Mrs. Hudson can probably hear you! -JW

 

Yes that's me John, she's out at the moment, not that it would have stopped me. Thoughts? -SH

 

Let me come home? -JW

 

That's all you thought? -SH

How about now? *UPLOADING VIDEO* -SH

 

I have no coherent thoughts -JW

 

That's more like it. Send me another, but this time, don't fake it. -SH

 

Still in the cinema, Sherlock -JW

 

You love that people might know. -SH

 

That's your kink, Not mine -JW

 

So shoot me? Come on John, you know you want to. -SH

 

No, Not in public, Sherlock! -JW

 

Yes John, do it. You know I love you. -SH

 

Don't bribe me! -JW

 

*UPLOADING VIDEO* How about now? -SH

 

I can't! -JW

 

Yes you can, for me. -SH

 

I CAN but I WON'T -JW

 

Yes you will, go on. Just once, will it help if I go somewhere nice an public and do it? -SH

 

Yes please -JW

 

OK, I am getting in a cab to the cinema, I'll do it on the ride over, will that suffice? -SH

 

In a cab, Sherlock are you crazy?! -JW

 

You make me crazy, I love you John. -SH

 

Enough for a public sex kink? -JW

 

Yes, John, completely. -SH

 

Fine. Fine. Jesus. *UPLOADING VIDEO* -JW

 

Oh wow, John, you're perfect. -SH

I will do mine now -SH

Oh shit, he saw me- SH

I got kicked out the cab -SH

It's fine, I found an alley way -SH

 

I told you! I'm surprised I'm still in the cinema -JW

 

I'm glad you are *UPLOADING VIDEO* -SH

 

Oh my god, Sherlock. You look like a god. -JW

 

All for you, John. But really, get in a cab -SH

I need you, now -SH

 

In a cab. Where are you? -JW

 

I got merely 8 feet for the door before I got kicked out for wanking, I'm in the flat, in your bed. -SH

 

Stay out of my closet, you wanker. -JW

 

Literally! I a promising nothing. -SH

Am I at liberty to use this lubricant on you? I have none of my own? -SH

 

Top drawer -JW

 

I know, I went looking for it. -SH

 

What else did you go prowling in, you prick? -JW

 

Nothing that I will use against you in a court of law, I promise. -SH

 

Tell me. -JW

 

Well, not much, I got distracted by some photos of you. Why did you print nude photos of yourself? Was it for my upcoming birthday? -SH

I'll act surprised I swear -SH

 

...Stay out of my stuff -JW

 

These are very impressive photos. How did you get them at that angle? -SH

 

Sherlock! -JW

 

Don't be embarrassed, I love the, I shall keep them. -SH

 

Who said they were yours?! -JW 

 

I don't care, I might survive when you go to Harry's for weekends away now. -SH

 

I'm almost there. Fine you can have them. -JW

 

I'll take some for you too! Do hurry up now, and when you get in the flat take everything off before you get in here. -SH

 

Deal. -JW

 

Where are you? -SH

Hurry! -SH

 

Calm down! -JW

 

Where are you John? -SH

 

Getting out of the cab now -JW

 

I heard the door, you aren't running, why aren't you running? -SH

 

Taking my time. -JW

 

Clothes off, in bed, now. -SH

 

I think I'll take my time. -JW

 

At least tell me what you're doing? -SH

 

No I don't think I will. -JW

 

John Hamish Watson you get in here right now. -SH

 

Nope. I think I'll take a little nap and you will stay exactly where you are and not move from that spot. -JW

 

Are you telling me what to do? -SH

 

I am, yea. -JW

 

I like it, do more of that. -SH

 

No, I don't think I will. -JW

 

Fine, then let me, in here, now! -SH

 

Not going to happen. -JW

 

Yes, yes It is. -SH

 

Would you like a cuppa? I'd like a cuppa. -JW

 

Sex now, tea later -SH

 

So impatient. I'm coming up. -JW

 

Wait wait wait -SH

Get the handcuffs I stole from Lestrade -SH

 

Oh, you're kidding. -JW

 

You'll like It, trust me -SH

 

Alright, fine. Where are they? -JW

 

Top draw, next to my bed -SH

 

Oh, I finally get to go into your room. I might just stay in here. -JW

 

Don't toy with me John! -SH

 

Your bed is so comfortable. Why do you have my favorite jumper under your pillow? -JW

 

GET OUT! -SH

 

Let's see what's under your mattress. Or maybe your closet? -JW

 

JOHN! Fine, I'll tell you, I like to sleep in it, because it smells like you. -SH

 

Seriously? You have a pair of my pajama bottoms in your closet? -JW

 

GET OFF OF MY STUFF! -SH

Two can play at this game, I'm going to take a look in your closet. -SH

 

I messed up your sock index. Sorry, not sorry. -JW

 

WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? It's almost like you don't like that I'm In your bed, naked. -SH

 

I think its more fun to see you wait. Is that Molly's lab coat in the third drawer? -JW

 

Yes, she had been particularly annoying that day. Now please John, before I start without you. -SH

 

So you took her coat? Of all the things to snatch. -JW

 

Not just that, I believe I may have also accidentally stolen her heart. -SH

 

She can just back off. You. Are. Mine. -JW

 

I'm no one's unless you get your arse up those stairs sharpish! -SH

 

Fine! Need me to get anything else while I'm down here? -JW

 

Box under my bed, choose what you like. -SH

 

Anything in particular? -JW

 

Never used any of it before, just pick! -SH

 

Alright alright I'm coming up! -JW

 

Good boy! -SH

**Author's Note:**

> Once again:  
> Awwjeezitsamy -SH  
> JohnImNotGayWatson -JW
> 
> How do we like the signature ending?


End file.
